


Living

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Depression, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Stanley Uris, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, References to Depression, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie tries to teach Stan something for once. The tables have finally turned. But Stan, true to his nature and trie to his friendship with Rich himself, makes things more than a little difficult.Oneshot/drabble





	Living

Richie had a sign in his hands. He'd try to do this before, but it'd been hard, and even now he wasn't sure if it was gonna work too well. But at least this time he had higher hopes. 

"There's only one thing worse than being alone," Rich said. 

Stan rose an eyebrow, not impressed, before his eyes actually widened. Maybe it was getting through to him!

Richie removed the sticky note and leaned back. The sign now said: living alone. 

" _Living."_ Stan said. 

"Stan no--" Richie tried. 

"Stan yes," Stan retorted. 

Some things would just never change no matter what, it seemed.


End file.
